Trick or treat
by puffles 44
Summary: It's Halloween, and children get what they want, candies... Will Wolfram get he wants? Yuuram. One-shot. Please read and give it a chance!


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: It's been a while since I've posted anything... Things didn't go they way I expected when typhoon Ondoy terrorized our country... I'm a victim... And so, 13 stories are now, probably, getting decomposed in the ground... Poor notebooks... Anyway, at least I'm alive! But, I lost my books and my laptop is broken... (All the hard work downloading all the subbed episodes of the third season are gone!) I'm doing this on advance...

* * *

Trick or Treat!

Children and candies, they are always a pair... This was not Wolfram's first time to experience Halloween .For him, this event is a pointless. Everyone in the neighborhood is thrilled when this event comes near. They would decorate their lawns and stock up on their candy supply for the trick-or-treaters that will come by during the evening. What good will come from asking for asking for candy, anyway? He didn't understand why the Earthlings did this tradition… He didn't need to understand why; just have to contain himself so that he will not ruin the fun…

It was already Halloween, and Wolfram was staring out the window, waiting for the children to ring the doorbell and ask for their share of candy. It was his turn to be on the look out for the children. A smirk graced his face when he thought of Yuri's series of Halloween costumes. Almost all of them were for girls'. No wonder Yuri is insisting him to wear normal pajamas; he must be traumatized… The smirk was replaced by a sad smile and a grim thought…

"_Why do children get what they want?" _

The doorbell rang and he sluggishly got the bowl of treats. He opened the door to greet them with a smile and gave them their share. The children scurried to the next house, leaving Wolfram thinking that candy was the only thing that mattered tonight. Closing the door, he looked out the window. He tried to keep his thoughts away from the subject of love, but the more he did, the more the subject kept on sticking its mischievous head out.

RING!! RING!! RING!! RING!!

The alarm clock rang when it hit 10:00 p.m. Wolfram's shift was over and it was Yuri came to do his shift. The only rule with the alarm clock was that no one turns it off until the person responsible for the next shift comes and turns it off personally.

Wolfram went upstairs to change into his sleeping attire. There was nothing like waiting for your fiancé to get to bed. He got used to it; after all, he has been doing it for years…

* * *

Twelve o'clock, the same time as Cinderella was told to go back to her old self, Yuri came up to his room with his PJ's already on. He groggily opened the door and yawned as if no one saw him. He scanned the room and sat on the bed. He opened his drawer and saw that his secret stash of candies was still intact. He turned his attention to his fiancé, who was holding a basket, kitty style.

"Trick or Treat…" Wolfram purred, expecting to get what he wants, just as would children get candies for free.

Yuri smiled and grabbed a handful of candies and dumped them into the basket.

That was not what Wolfram expected. Even though, he was disappointed, he flashed the double-black a smile and hid the basket beside his pillow. He looked at the double-black for one last time before he decided to go to sleep .He looked down to be able to to decide up to where will he pull up his blanket. He stopped his trail of thoughts when, surprisingly, a pair of lips met his own. He closed his eyes and savored all that his fiancé could give him.

"It seems that I was able to trick you and at the same time gave you a treat…" Yuri said after breaking the kiss.

"Well, you fooled me… But, since you kissed me…does that mean…?" Wolfram asked, blushing all the way.

I think you're thinking what I am thinking…" Yuri said as he poked wolfram on the nose.

Wolfram hugged the double-black tightly and closed his eyes. The words weren't needed to be said because it is already understood…

"Trick or Treat." Yuri whispered.

The couple laughed and went to bed…

**The End**

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please pray for all the victims, too!


End file.
